Nights Without Lights
by Narukami Aiko
Summary: [AU,oneshot, sequel to my story Afternoons in the Staff Room] This story follows the development of Harry and Severus' relationship. [warning! HPSS slash!]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter" in any way, shape, or form... well, except that I own my own copies of the books and movies. So yeah. That's the only way I have any claim to "HP"! No harm is intended with this fic.

**A/N:** Hello, all! I bet you thought I was dead, eh? Well, I'm not. Just very busy! This is the sequel to my other fic, "Afternoons in the Staff Room". At the end of this, I'll have another author's note about the wonderful reviews I received for "AitSR". Thanks for being wonderful, everyone!

**Summary:** One-shot that deals with **HP/SS**! It is set 8 years after the final battle that took place during Harry's last year of school... so, naturally, it's quite AU.

**Warnings:** This is a **ONE-SHOT!** It is a sequel to another one-shot, "Afternoons in the Staff Room". If you haven't read that fic, this may not make as much sense. This is a **SLASH** ficlet! Meaning it involves a pairing of the **male/male** persuasion! If you don't like it, then quit reading now and go find something more suitable! Characters are mostly **OOC**, everything is quite **FLUFFY**, and this fic is most definitely **AU!**

Ah, and this may be a bit of a disappointment to some, but this fic is rated only PG-13ish… so there won't be anything too physical. ;D Sorry!

Thanks, and now on with the show!

* * *

**Nights Without Lights**

It was a dream come true.

Harry Potter was lying in bed with the man he'd always dreamed of being with, the man he'd loved for nearly nine years now – Severus Snape. His head was resting on Severus' chest, and the older man's arms held him close. He gave a small, contented sigh and snuggled closer to the warm body. A deep rumbling chuckle emerged from Snape. "What's so funny, Severus?"

The Potions Master smiled slightly as he peered down at Harry, meeting the questioning emerald gaze. "This whole situation, Harry." He smirked, "After eight years of sexual tension, I finally get you in my bed and _cuddle_."

Harry grinned mischievously, "That's true… but after your indecisiveness, I think it's only fair we take our time." He poked Severus' side. "Besides, if we actually… _did_ anything, I think Minerva might die."

Severus scoffed. "Don't be silly. I'm sure she wouldn't. Besides, everyone in the staff room probably thinks we're down here shagging like crazy anyways." He watched as Harry turned a brilliant shade of red. "I see you hadn't thought of it that way."

"No, I hadn't." Harry smirked and slowly climbed on top of Severus, straddling him and staring deep into his eyes. "Now, while I may not think we should skip straight to the shagging, I wouldn't have any objections to a good snog…"

And Harry proceeded to snog Severus quite thoroughly.

The side door to the Great Hall opened halfway through dinner. Harry and Severus quickly entered the Hall and took their regular seats at the Head Table. The students broke out into whispers as to why the two professors who shared such an intense rivalry had entered together, looking a bit flushed, wondering if perhaps they'd secretly been having a duel.

Neither professor in question would speak to any of their colleagues at the table, thus giving the students even more to gossip about. They simply ate their own meals, at their opposite ends of the table, and avoided looking at each other. Severus finished his meal first and exited the Great Hall as quickly as was possible while still trying to look menacing. Soon after, Harry tried to make his own escape, only to be stopped by Hermione, Ron, and McGonagall. He sighed to himself as he was dragged (almost forcibly) to the staff room.

"Now, Harry," McGonagall began as they all took seats around one of the tables in the staff room, "I just wanted to ask what your intentions are towards Severus?" Seeing his incredulous look, she smiled slightly. "I will not have casual affairs going on between my staff members. I need to know if this is serious or not."

Harry leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, we're not simply shagging like teenagers if that's what you mean, Minerva." The Headmistress had the good grace to look a little ashamed. "I've been in love with Severus since I was in my seventh year of school, and never told him of it for fear it would ruin our very fragile friendship. My intentions towards him are honorable, and quite serious. And if you have any doubt about that, you can simply ask Hermione."

The Headmistress turned towards Hermione. "Is that all correct, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "Yes, of course, Minerva. Harry's been mad for Severus for years, but he was never certain if the feelings were returned…" She laughed a bit, "I guess we finally know the answer, right Harry?"

Harry blushed lightly. "Yes, Hermione, we do." He turned to his other best friend, wondering why the red-haired man hadn't spoken. "Ron? Mate, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I thought you'd flip… Are you alright with this?"

"Well," Ron looked from his wife to the Headmistress, then finally to Harry. "You finally look _happy_, mate. I mean, after you defeated Riddle, you were happy, but I could tell there was something missing still… And I knew you preferred blokes, but I never would've guessed you'd be mad over Snape… And, well, if he is what makes you happy, then I'm glad for you, cause Merlin knows you deserve to be happy." He grinned at Harry, who smiled brightly. "But do remind him, Harry, that if he hurts you, he'll have to deal not only with me and 'Mione, but the rest of the Weasleys as well!"

Harry laughed, "I have no doubt about that, Ron."

McGonagall winked at Harry, "And the same goes for you, Harry. If you hurt Severus, you'll have the entire staff after your hide!" Harry stared at her blankly before laughing heartily.

"Now," Harry stood, "if you all are done interrogating me, I'd like to go meet up with Severus… we've got about eight years of catching up to do." They all smiled as Harry quickly made his way out of the staff room.

* * *

And thus began the nights.

During the day, Harry and Severus continued much as they had over the past eight years. They treated each other with professional civility, and often bickered about small things like which school quidditch team would win the Cup this year, bickering over house points, and other routine things. After dinner, and after their sometimes nightly rounds, they would meet in Severus' quarters and talk until they became too tired to keep their eyes open. Then, in an unspoken agreement, they would change into their nightclothes and go to bed together.

These were their nights without lights.

In the mornings, they would return to their routine. The staff all knew that the two had entered into a relationship, but the students never suspected a thing. And that was the way the two professors liked it.

* * *

The school year progressed, as did the two professors' relationship. By Christmas, Harry had unofficially moved into Severus' quarters. He kept his own only for appearances. And the two also became slightly warmer towards each other in public (how could they not, after all). The students were a bit puzzled, but soon realized that at least Snape was being a bit nicer to everyone, and that was all they cared about. The other teachers shared secret smiles between each other when they thought Harry and Severus weren't looking.

By the end of the school year, Harry and Severus had brought their relationship out into the open, much to the shock of the school, and the wizarding world as a whole. But they didn't care what everyone else thought – they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

It was a rather pleasant day in the middle of July. Harry had managed to drag Severus out for a picnic lunch by the lake. They were two of the four professors staying at the castle over the summer (McGonagall and Sprout were also there for the break), and so they were mostly left alone.

They had just started their pudding when Severus cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Harry. "There's something I need to talk to you about, Harry."

Harry set his piece of chocolate cake down, and turned to face Severus. "What is it, 'Verus?"

Severus smiled slightly at the use of the nickname (he hated 'Sev', but let Harry get away with 'Verus'). "As I hope you know, I've been happier these past few months with you than I've ever been in my entire life." Harry nodded encouragingly, holding his tongue for the moment. "But we cannot continue as we have been." Instantly Harry's face fell, and he looked away from Severus. Severus smiled slightly, having predicted Harry's reaction. He silently took a small black box from his pocket and cleared his throat again. When Harry refused to look at him, he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, look at me." Harry reluctantly turned towards him. "As I said, we cannot continue as we have been… We must move forward, and take the next step."

"The next step?"

"Yes, Harry." Severus smiled and gently wiped Harry's tears away. He extended the small box to Harry, who took it warily. And as he opened it, Severus greatly regretted not having a camera handy, as the look on Harry's face was priceless. "It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would consent to bond with me, Harry."

"Oh, Severus," the green-eyed wizard whispered, "of course I will!" He threw his arms around the potion's master and held him tight. When Harry pulled back a bit, Severus used that opportunity to extract one of the silver bands from the box and slip it onto Harry's finger. The bands were simple, yet elegant – silver with intricate Celtic knot work.

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

Harry held Severus tightly, "I love you too, Severus Emrick Snape."

* * *

A month later the two were bonded in a small ceremony presided over by none other than Albus Dumbledore. The ceremony took place in the Great Hall, with the staff and a few close friends of Harry's and Severus' in attendance. They had a small reception afterwards, which the newlyweds escaped as soon as they could without seeming rude. They flooed from Hogwart's to a small cottage on the west coast of northern Scotland for their honeymoon.

After settling in, they decided to retire to the bedroom. Harry blushed brightly as Severus made his way over to him, and proceeded to help Harry out of his clothes. After Severus had finished, Harry returned the favor, and the two settled into bed.

The two took in the sight of the other naked, both eager to begin their wedding night. True to what they had said in the beginning, Harry and Severus had taken their relationship slowly, and tonight would be their first time making love.

Severus worshipped Harry's body with his lips, every touch communicating the love he felt for his new husband. Harry returned the favor, and the two found that they were complete in the other. It was a beautiful night, and neither would forget it. They both knew that their love would only get better with time, and that nothing would ever come between them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was a bit difficult to write. I've been suffering from the most horrendous writer's block, but hopefully I've beaten the writer's block into submission now! XD! So anyways, I've got a few people to thank real quick!

Thanks so much to the following for their wonderful reviews about "Afternoons in the Staff Room" – **Succorelle** (you were my first reviewer for _AitSR_, so thanks!), **Sanguis Magia, KittenBabyGirl, eridani, Lherelenfeline, CrawBrad, sesshyluver03** (yes, sequels are good!), **Rosemary Parkinsons** (don't we all need therapy, really?), **Pilas**, **Smiigel** (I luff you!), **Shaldana Blackwater, marijuana, barbarataku, hesfb, ManIACjAcKaL** (I did! You see?), **scap3goat** (I adore you!), **Mark Braynstorm** (this universe might be fleshed out one day…), **bob-the-bear, **and **NikkiWaterspoon!**

I really do appreciate the input, and I thank you all for taking the time to leave me a review! I hope you enjoy this second installment… And maybe, when I get the time, I'll turn these two one-shots into a full-fledged epic (right Mark?). Thanks again, and come back again some time! _waves_


End file.
